dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Name
By knowing something's name, true name, a magical link can be created by associating oneself to it in a magical sense, in a similar way that one would if one had hair, nail clipping, or blood. One has to know exactly how to say the name, just knowing it is not good enough.Storm Front, ch. 6 Description In the Dresden Files, all beings have a name and a Name. Anytime anyone says your name it touches you, but when a Wizard, or a supernatural being, says your Name, and means it, the effect is amplified a thousandfold.Grave Peril, ch. 26 Names with a capital N, have power. If a wizard has an entity or persons name, they automatically have a conduit, a way to home in on it.Small Favor, ch. 5 Wizards collect names of creatures, spiirits and people. Like a huge supernatural Rolodex. Some of the more powerful creatures in the Dresden-verse, like Ferrovax only need one part of a Name to influence said being. Some of the beings are too powerful, be very dangerous and probably not a good idea to call upon. However, there are countless lesser beings with lesser price tags and it's not so hard to get them to one's bidding. A mortal's Name can change over time due to how their perception of themselves can change, whereas most supernatural beings' Name is static and unchanging. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, he uses Toot-Toot's real Name to summon him, enticing him into a circle with bread, milk and honey. Dresden needs him to get some information on Victor Sells for him. ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Harry Dresden calls up Chaunzaggoroth, also called Chauncy, to get information on Harley MacFinn, the loup-garou. Chauncy gets Dresden to give him one of his Names in exchange.Fool Moon, ch. 11 ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Harry Dresden invokes Toot-Toot's Name gently in effort to be polite and he does it sans a summoning circle to entrap him. ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Harry Dresden calls Toot-Toot using his Name and a frosted doughnut, but not a circle trap anymore. ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry Dresden asks the small faerie, Captain Hook identify himself, but not to give his Name, just something to call him. Hook says "I'm called Lacuna by some." Upon request, removed the helmet which shrouded his face revealing herself to be a beautiful female faerie with long hair.Cold Days, ch. 29 True names *Harry Dresden - Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden *Elaine Mallory - Elaine Lilian Mallory *Erlking - When a certain poem from Die Lied der Erlking is spoken under certain conditions, it forms the Erlking's true name and can be used to summon and trap him. *Molly Carpenter - Margaret Katherine Amanda Carpenter Public names *Toot-Toot's - (true name secret) *"Chauncy" - ChaunzaggorothGrave Peril, ch. 11 *Lea - the LeanansidheDead Beat, ch. 21 *Mab - The Winter QueenChanges, ch. 29-30 References See also *Magic *Circle of Power *Ferrovax *Lacuna Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Grave Peril Category:Dead Beat Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Cold Days